Misletoe
by Midori2
Summary: The Gundam Wing boys at Christmas time... what kind of gifts willl they exchange? Where's Heero's present for Duo? Read to find out.


The Misletoe part 1  
  
Hiyas! This is a little Christmas fic, I don't know, I was in the Christmas mood.... But anyways.... First of all, I DO NOT   
own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. This is simply by me for other fans to read. Shojen Ai warning,   
Duo x Heero pairings, Quatre x Trowa pairings also. Doesn't contain nudity, probably a PG-13 rating.   
Please don't sue, and if this offends you, go piss and moan about it to someone else! Relena bashing ahead, also!  
  
  
  
With emotion, that is the proper way for a person to live.  
That is what I learned from him, the one thing that has remained with me.   
When he died, it was as if a void in my heart had been opened and there was no way to express it.   
After that, I was selected by Doctor J and trained by him.  
I failed once. And once again, a void was opened in my heart. Acting on emotion creates   
obstacles when trying to accomplish a mission.  
Emotions have been excluded. That void has become harder to sense.  
A mission has come in.  
Operation M - Today, I go to earth.  
-Heero Yuy (A real quote, translated from Heero's diary)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merray Chrissmassu, Heero-kun!" Duo shouted, handing a large, heavly wrapped box to the Japanese,   
strong bodied, good looking, non-Catholic pilot. Duo had on a Santa hat, and had a whole bag filled with presents   
on his back. Heero starred down at the present, his colbat blue eyes void of emotion. The same level of excitement   
in his eyes reflected in his voice.  
"What is this?"  
"Why, it's a Christmas present!" Duo smiled, and handed Quatre, the blonde blue eyed pilot,   
a messily wrapped present in blue. Quatre smiled, and handed Duo a present.  
"Here!"  
"You got me one?" Duo asked, eyes growing wide.  
"Of course. Even though I know little about your Catholic holiday,  
I thought I'd get you something!" Quatre had begun to turn red. Duo smiled, and hugged his unopened present.  
"Thank you, Quatre!" Duo smiled. "Here you go, Trowa." Duo handed the present   
to the handsome brown haired boy. He opened one of his visible green eyes.  
"*Nani?" Trowa had been asleep.   
"A Christmas present!"  
"Nani?"  
"Never mind, it's just for you. Don't open it yet!" Duo smiled cheerfully.  
"Braided *Baka." Heero muttered.  
"I heard that!" Duo turned to Heero. "I might just have to take back my present!" Duo huffed.  
"Go ahead. I have no need for it." Heero tossed Duo the package from the couch he was sitting on.   
The gundam pilots had stopped in a safe house, to wait while their gundams were repaired.   
This is before AC 196, right after the war was won. The house was rather big, it had only three bedrooms.   
Duo and Heero shared a room (not a bed, *yaoi fans, no bed... Yet), Quatre and Trowa shared a room, and   
Wufei had his own room.   
  
Duo tossed the present back.  
"Keep it." Duo ordered. Heero shrugged.  
"..."   
"Wu-man," Duo smiled, leaning over the meditating Chinese pilot.   
"What do you want, Maxwell-baka?" They both had teasing nicknames for each other.   
Wufei opened one eye, watching him suspiciously. Duo tilted his head on one side, looking at Wufei. Then he smiled.  
"I got you a present too." He pulled it out from behind his back. Wufei was shocked.   
"You...? Maxwell-baka..."  
"I know! But I had to give everybody presents, even though we don't have a tree or anything. I just felt like giving!"  
"In that case," Wufei reached behind his back. "I got you one too." Wufei scowled, and reluctantly handed   
it to the large eyed Duo.   
"Omi GOD!!! WU-MAN GOT ME A PRESENT?! HAHAHAHA! YIPPEE! I HAVE TWO PRESENTS  
NOW! YAY!" Duo hopped around the room, his braid flying behind him from beneath his Santa hat.   
Wufei turned bright red, sweatdropping.   
"Calm down." Trowa grabbed Duo by his braid.  
"Nani!? *Kuso!" Duo fell over, Trowa pulled him off balance. Although Duo had a place in his heart for  
the near silent Heavyarms pilot, he was starting to regret his present. He thought Trowa as handsome, yes,   
but Trowa belonged to Quatre. Duo also thought Quatre was handsome, absolutely adorable in fact, but he  
didn't interfere, for Trowa and Quatre had an amazing relationship.  
"I got you a present too." Trowa gave Duo a rarely seen smile, and a rectangular shaped box,  
wrapped perfectly. Duo continued to hop around.  
"When can I open it?" Duo asked eagerly.  
"Not until tomorrow, I know more about this holiday than you think. It's not the 25th yet." Trowa said, emotionless.  
"No one can open their presents until tomorrow!" Quatre announced. "We'll keep them here, for the time being."   
Quatre placed the presents on the couch.   
"Oh, I have some more in my room, I'll be right back!" Trowa said, walking off to his room.  
"I do too!" Quatre said.  
"I shall go fetch my presents." Wufei sighed, standing up and leaving the room. Leaving Heero and Duo alone.  
Duo sat next to Heero on the couch. Duo got as close to Heero as he could, without being held at gunpoint.   
Duo wasn't sure about Heero, he could have liked that girl, Relena. Despite all the times he had saved her,   
Duo tried to convince himself that maybe, Relena reminded Heero of the little girl he had accidentally killed.   
  
  
  
img src="http://makotominako.tripod.com/heeroduo.jpg"p  
img src="http://makotominako.tripod.com/protectduo.jpg"p  
  
Heero had saved Duo, that much was true, but then, Duo had saved Heero. Maybe he was just paying him back?   
The braided baka, as Heero sometimes called him, couldn't help but lust for the Japanese boy. He had never liked   
guys before, he always used to like girls, but this was Heero Yuy. The perfect soldier. The perfect everything, until   
he had that mental breakdown everyone expected, which some of had already happened. Duo expected Heero to   
either be straight, or nothing at all. His mission plan allowed no affection.  
"So... Whadya get me?" Duo smirked, he was testing his skills of opening people up to his charms. Duo   
reached up and grabbed his braid, he curled it up within his Santa hat.  
"..." Heero replied, or didn't reply.  
"Check it out, I'm you!" Without Duos braid, he did look distinctly like Heero, except his eyes were wide and happy.  
"Duo, you look stupid. And about that present..." Duo flinched at Heero's insults.  
"You mean you didn't get me anything?" Duo asked, his face drooping, falling from it's usual cheery smile.   
Heero turned away from him. Then, Heero stood up, and walked off to his room.   
  
Quatre came back, three presents in his arms. He looked about ready to collapse under the weight.   
Belonging to a rich family, Quatre had obviously bought extravagant gifts. Trowa and Wufei returned with three presents each.  
Heero returned with only three. They exchanged presents, and everybody was happy, except for Duo, who was hiding it.  
He had received no present from Heero, yet. He thought, 'Maybe, Heero is saving it for tomorrow, that's it!'   
They drank wine and cider, until about eleven at night, when they decided to sleep early, for they each had four   
presents to open in the morning, except, maybe, Duo.  
  
  
  
Christmas morning......  
  
  
"Wake up everybody! It's Christmas!" Duo shouted through the hallway of the two story house.   
Moaning came from each room, they usually didn't wake up until 8:00, it was about 7:00 this morning.   
Duo ran back into his room, and pulled Heero out of his bed. Duo got a thrill out of touching Heero's   
strong arm, the same arm that Duo had shot him when he first met the amazing teenager.  
"Come on, sleepy!" Duo shouted. Heero became fully awake, and shrugged away Duo's arm.   
Everyone sleepily made their way down the stairs, except for Duo, who jumped the last eight, and fell onto the rug.   
He quickly recovered, and jumped next to the couch.  
"Ok, wait for everyone before you start opening, Duo!" Quatre called, making his way down the stairs.   
Everyone slowly sat before the couch, watching the presents with anticipation.  
"Who opens first?" Duo looked around.  
"I volunteer Quatre." Heero said, everyone looked at him oddly.  
"What? He got the biggest presents for everyone." Heero stated.  
"Ok! Who from? Trowa!" Quatre said, picking out a present with his name on it. Quatre opened it carefully,   
revealing a box, he opened the box quickly. Inside, was a mini-model of Gundam Sandrock. Quatre's eyes   
grew large, tears began to fall.  
"It's so cute!" Quatre hugged it into his chest. It was made out of wood, and painted accurately.   
Quatre jumped up, and hugged Trowa. Trowa was not used to public affection, his eyes grew wide, and he   
blushed. Of course, Duo had walked by their room and seen Trowa and Quatre kissing passionately, but he   
had never shown affection in front of all the gundam pilots.  
"May I see?" Wufei asked, Quatre handed him the Gundam. "What's it made of? Gundanium Alloy?"   
"No..." Too late. Wufei had already tested it for himself.  
"Wufei! You chipped it!" Quatre wailed. Wufei scowled.  
"Weakling." Wufei spat at the wooden mini-gundam.  
"Ok, Heero's turn now!" Duo smiled, handing Heero a package. "It's from me."  
"..." Heero opened his gift slowly. The wrapping revealed a small cloth doll.  
"It's a Relena voodoo doll!" Duo started laughing hysterically. Trowa and Wufei smirked.   
Heero picked up the amazingly well sown doll. It had an uncanny resemblance to the person it was modeled after.  
Dirty blond hair, with two braids tied in the back of her head. Cold blue eyes, and that ugly school uniform,   
the uniform from the school Heero had shortly attended.   
'Duo must have worked hard on this, it's so detailed.' Heero thought.  
"Duo... I've never said this before... But... Thank you." Heero choked out sincerely.  
"You really like it?" Duo asked, amazed. Heero nodded, eyes narrowed, annoyed at saying something twice.   
Duo smiled.  
  
"Wufei's turn." Quatre smiled, handing Wufei a large present. Wufei opened it, and it was a Trieze portrait,  
that had been painted before his death. Wufei lowered his head, shaking.  
"Quatre..." He whispered.  
"Are you all right? Lady Une gave it to me, she said she had another in her room." Quatre looked distressed,  
because he had upset Wufei. Wufei lifted his face, tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
"Thank you." Wufei sobbed.  
"Oh, you're welcome." Quatre smiled, confused about Wufei's tears.  
  
  
The day went on, and all list the presents below:  
Quatre gave Wufei = Trieze portrait  
Quatre gave Trowa = New Flute  
Quatre gave Duo = A Magic Knight Rayearth manga (knowing how much he liked that stuff, especially the girls in short skirts)   
Quatre gave Heero = A free day at a Spa  
  
p  
Duo gave Heero = Relena Voodo doll  
Duo gave Quatre = A new tea set  
Duo gave Wufei = Free anger management sessions  
Duo gave Trowa = Plastic knives for Catherine to throw at him  
p  
  
  
  
Heero gave Quatre = Eyebrow pluckers for Dorthy's eyebrows  
Heero gave Wufei = A book, "How to style long hair, braids and more."  
Heero gave Trowa = A book, "The Dangers of Hair and What it Does to the People Around You."  
  
  
Trowa gave Quatre = Sandrock model  
Trowa gave Duo = A wooden scythe  
Trowa gave Heero = A new gun  
Trowa gave Wufei = A new sword  
  
Wufei gave Quatre = Boxers with Trowa's picture on it  
Wufei gave Duo = A joke book  
Wufei gave Heero = A hair brush  
Wufei gave Trowa = Hair gel  
  
After all the presents had been opened, they played with them the whole day. Everyone was laughing   
and having fun. Except Duo. He was laughing with only half of his heart. Where was Heero's present? That's  
all he could think about, the whole day. And whenever he'd try to ask Heero, someone or something would interrupt.  
  
  
Duo walked into his room, head dropped to his chest. He sighed deeply. No present from Heero.  
'He gave a present to everyone besides me,' Duo thought. 'He must hate me.' Duo buried his head in his pillow,   
and started to cry. He started sobbing for everything. For every time Heero had glarred at him, or insulted him.   
Duo was growing hysterical. He cried for hours, not thinking about how Heero was going to sleep.   
Heero was still on the first floor, and their bedroom was on the second. Duo cried horribly, banging his fists on the mattress.  
  
Duo suddenly heard footsteps, he didn't bother to hide that he had been crying, they would have seen any ways.   
The footsteps came up the stairs, and into Duo's room. Duo kept on sobbing, until he felt a strong hand tighten on his   
shoulder. Duo jumped up, and turned to see who it was.  
  
Heero glarred sternly at him. Duo looked away, his sadness subsiding and being swallowed up by a tide of anger.   
Duo starred at the wall, and he could feel Heero's eyes boring a whole through him.  
"Why are you crying?"   
"Bastard." Duo mumbled.  
"Nani?"  
"You heard me. You're a conceited bastard."  
"..." Heero starred at Duo with almost shock. "What is wrong with you?" Duo turned at Heero, eyes filled with tears,   
anger blazing in his eyes.  
"Are you just trying to piss me off?! Leave me alone."  
"No."  
"I said leave me alone!" Duo reached up, and tried to punch Heero in the stomach, Heero caught his fist and held it.   
Duo struggled against him, he was no match for the colbat eyed boy. Duo was faster, but Heero was stronger.   
Heero glared at him, lowering Duo's fist. Then he slapped Duo, hard, across his cheek. Duo placed a hand to his   
cheek, eyes as wide as they could go. He breathed deeply, as did Heero.  
"Snap out of it, braided baka." Heero said cautiously. Duo starred at him, still not able to comprehend   
what had happened.  
  
  
Heero sat on the edge of Duo's bed. Heero's masculine body was only draped in silk boxers and a T-shirt.   
A shock of brown bangs fell over his beautiful colbat eyes. Duo noticed every inch of his handsome body.   
Heero was starring at him, that hard as ice stare.  
'How am I attracted to him? Mr. Antisocial? He doesn't speak, and he wants to kill everyone.   
He likes that annoying pacifist, he must. I know why I like him, maybe because he's so goddamn hot.'   
"Duo, *gomen..." Heero lifted his hand, and wiped away Duo's tears, also caressing Duo's red cheek.   
Duo froze to Heero's affectionate touch, afraid Heero might strike out at him at any moment.   
Duo gave out a nervous laugh, the last effects of his tears made his laugh sound less hearty.   
"What? Are you going to threaten to kill me now?" Duo remembered the incident about Heero ripping   
Relena's invitation in half, wiping her eyes, and then threatening to kill her.  
"Yes." Heero said, pretending his left hand was a gun, and pressing it to Duo's forehead. Heero looked serious.  
"Umm, Heero, sorry to disappoint you, but you can't shoot me with that." Duo smiled, returning to   
his cheery, teasing self, his voice still had a tint of sadness. Heero tried to make him smile again, he couldn't   
stand when Duo was upset.  
"I know. I just left my gun downstairs." Heero said, stroking Duo's bangs absent-mindedly, his hair still tightly braided.  
"Otherwise, I would have shot you."  
"Why would you do that? I'm a fellow gundam pilot."  
"You endanger us." Heero decided to be honest.  
"What?!" Duo asked, growing angry again.  
"You are clumsy, braided baka." Heero closed his eyes, as if in deep thought, crossing his arms, pulling his hand away  
from Duo's chestnut hair, almost reluctantly.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too." Heero said calmly.  
"You want to start something Heero, eh? Or, can you not because you are a girlie little man, who can't kill a dumb  
blonde girl?" Duo taunted him, not knowing what he was getting into. Heero glared at him.  
"Omae o Kuroso!" Heero shouted, tackling the braided baka. The rolled off the bed, and onto the floor.   
Duo's hormones flared in an instant. Heero was ON TOP of him. They rolled around the room, but they couldn't swing at  
each other, for they were grasping each others hands so the other couldn't swing. Finally, Heero pinned Duo's arms to the  
floor. Heero smiled at him wickedly.  
  
Heero's chest moved up and down beneath his T-shirt, he breathed deeply. He starred at Duo for what seemed   
like an eternity. Duo starred up at him with childish defiance   
"You know what, Heero?" Duo said.  
"Hnn?"  
"You haven't killed me yet."  
"..."  
"You going do it now, or do I have to say 'Heero, come back and kill me?'" Duo quoted Relena, using a   
fake girl voice. Heero glared at him.  
"Will you stop with the Relena stuff? ....I guess I wont kill you." Heero was still on top of him, still pinning   
Duo's arms down.  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Because I have a Christmas present to give you. And since I went to the trouble of buying it, I should give it to you   
and then kill you."   
"What? You... You got me a present? Where?" Duo was absolutely shocked. 'So he did get me a present!'  
"..." Heero pointed above them. Hanging from the ceiling, was mistletoe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo glanced up, and before he could comprehend the gift, Heero kissed him.   
A blast of hot energy filled Duo, threatening to leak out of him. 'Heero is kissing me.   
Heero liked me too. Too much... Too much... He doesn't love Relena... He's kissing me!!!!!!!' Duo's thoughts raced.   
Heero's tongue tickled the entrance of Duo's mouth, and Duo parted his lips to let Heero's tongue explore his mouth.   
Heero's hot breath filled him, gasping for air, but not ready to pull away from the wonderful sensation.   
Heero pulled his mouth away, and started kissing Duo on his neck. Duo moaned as Heero licked his ear.  
  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's shirt, and pulled him into him, even closer. Duo starred up at Heero with shock.   
Heero was almost smiling seductively, a look Heero often gave the mobile suits he was about blow them up, triumph,   
pure bliss. He was breathing even deeper now, his face so close that Heero's bangs brushed against Duo's forehead.  
"Heero? Ok, who are you and what have you done with Heero?"  
"Heh." Heero laughed, licking his lips, pausing in his passion.  
"I'm serious." Duo smiled. "Or are you just seriously drunk?"  
"Be quiet, braided baka." Heero traced the outline of Duo's mouth with his fingers, and moved up to his forehead,   
messing up the American's bangs.  
"You are drunk, aren't you?"  
"No. I wasn't drunk when I bought the mistletoe and I'm not now."  
"Good, then you wont forget in the morning." Duo countered attack and messed up Heero's hair.  
"Braided baka..." Heero sighed almost regretfully.  
"Hai, Hee-kun?"  
"You can call me Hee-chan now."  
"Ha, Hee-chan it is. I suppose you'll call me braided baka for the rest of my life, ne?"  
"..." Heero smiled faintly.  
"Hey, Hee-chan, how'd you learn how to kiss like that?"  
"Pillows."  
"Pillows?"  
"...."  
"Hee-chan, don't tell me you made out with pillows before."  
"..."  
"You have!"  
"Shutup, braided baka. Or I'll pin you again."  
"You are pinning me."  
"So, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Heero asked.  
"Heh. Trowa." Duo smiled.  
"NANI?!?!!?!"   
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."  
"Braided baka...." Heero growled menacingly.  
"Oh, I'm not scared of you anymore, because I know how much of a softy you are inside."   
Duo's arms were still pinned at his sides, noticing how hard Heero's grip was on them, he remembered how strong   
Heero was, he lifted his head up and licked Heero's bottom lip. Heero shuddered with desire. Duo smiled at the thought   
of making the perfect soldier shudder with need from just licking his bottom lip. Duo slowly pulled away, to make Heero suffer.  
"Braided baka, do you like my present?" Heero asked, eyes closed, still savoring   
Duo's warm tongue against his lip.  
"Yes, I do. It's the best Christmas present ever." Duo smiled, and threw Heero off of him, in a flash it was   
Duo on top of Heero.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
*Nani means "what?"  
*Baka means "idiot"  
*Yaoi means "male to male relationships"  
*kuso means a swearword equal to that of "shit"  
  
Hi! This is the author here! How'd you guys like it? I reread it a number of times, making it perfect!   
This is the second yaoi fic I've wrote, and the first one I've finished. So, there might be some things wrong with it,   
just e-mail me about it! Tile@sailormoon.com. My site is: a href="http://fly.to/tokyoville" Tokyoville/a  



End file.
